


Quid Pro Quo

by DescriptivePessimism_DAA



Series: Making Friends; How To [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ANGST! (why does AO3 lowercase it? It was in caps when I typed it first X.X), Canon Character interludes, F/M, M/M, One-shot collection but still relevant to the story, One-shot collection interlude, Pre-Ad Nauseam (should've added this tag), You might not be ready for this, for the record, this is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescriptivePessimism_DAA/pseuds/DescriptivePessimism_DAA
Summary: If it's for your sake, I will do whatever it takes.





	Quid Pro Quo

> (I’ll Do Anything.)

  
Shin’ichi was 18 almost 19 years old—8 and almost 9, as Conan when he stares in horror at the scene right in front of him, voice feeling like a solid lump stuck in his throat—_Porsche 356A_ was parked right outside of the Agency just pulling away when he was about to—

_Not the time_…

With that he rushes up, heart in his throat—and he _knew_ Ran was in Teitan University for the Karate Club, but he _knew_ exactly who was supposed to be in the Agency, either reading a newspaper or watching a program on TV. With shaking hands, he almost didn’t want to open the door—heart pounding loud in his ears, but he does.

Grabbing the knob tightly, he pushes the door open—even though he knew how it was most likely against the code of crime scene procedure—

_Stop! It could be a coinci—_

His head turns, eyes immediately swiveling to the designated seat…

_With the Organization there was no such thing as coincidence._

…

Conan—_never_, Shin’ichi—_Shin’ichi_ has ceased to exist a year ago when Haibara said it wasn’t possible anymore; the Apoptoxin had been flushed out of his system—the needed pre-existing ingredient to trigger the antidote. But every antidote he ingested took the said pre-existing ingredient and incinerated it, bit by bit, until nothing else remained.

_Nothing_ to trigger the cure, ingesting anymore antidote would be detrimental is what she said.

The next obvious conclusion was to give up on Shin’ichi entirely, let Ran move on, and live his life as Edogawa Conan. Let Shin’ichi fade away.

It wasn’t easy, Ran had broken down and he felt every cry, every sob like a plunging stab—making something weigh heavily on his chest. Like an ever-growing sense of dread, slowly wrapping around him. (He was drowning…)

_He couldn’t stand to see her like that_.

So, he became _Conan_, Mouri Ran’s adopted _younger brother_, smiling and doing everything he can to lift her spirits up, dragging her around with her father. Spending time together as a family, and whenever a case pops up, both he and Kogorou would turn to her, a look of inquiry—it had only taken her a few seconds before she laughed at their faces called them _hopeless detectives_ and told them _to go_.

When Conan pointed out a clue, Ran would smile at him with a mix of nostalgia and pride, and this time Kogorou had not thumped his head, instead, he roughly ruffled the boy’s hair with an acknowledging grunt.

It wasn’t smooth sailing, but Ran had recovered nonetheless—and he felt strangely _lost_. Despite knowing that he still held a spot in her heart and memory, both as Shin’ichi and Conan having their own carved spaces—

—and he oddly doesn’t feel guilty about carving two spots for himself.

_And yet he felt like he was fading_, _drifting away_.

He didn’t like that feeling, he owed Ran her happiness for all those times he had hurt her, all those times he made her cry. He didn’t like the fact that he felt like he was being cheapened, Ran loves him either as Shin’ichi or as Conan—_he knows that_ _what more_ could he want?!

Hattori, having heard what happened, dragged him away with an excuse to let Ran and Kazuha have their girl time, and he could honestly say he’s grateful for it. And as much as Hattori tried, Hattori just didn’t understand, but the thought was appreciated.

Haibara herself tried, however a woman who had all but thrown her previous identity for the new one couldn’t fully comprehend, she had nothing left for Miyano Shiho and she had everything to look forward to as Haibara Ai—and _he’s happy for her…_

He’s glad that she finally found her place, and he assured her that she needed not to feel guilty for his situation.

She had warned him about his growing immunity to the antidotes—even though they both haven’t completely realized its implication at that time—it was him who didn’t listen.

It wasn’t until two weeks later from the revelation of being permanently stuck as Conan that Kid declared a heist and as per ritual them having their own interaction in a secluded spot. Everything changed when instead of a witty banter he’s sat down by Kid after the thief took one look at him, apparently having seen something.

And he talked to him that whatever he was feeling is _perfectly normal_, before giving him a note that had a public address, a time and a promise.

The next day, he went out of curiosity—a bit way out of Beika, a small café that had private booths where a waitress led him to one, greeted by the sight of a green-eyed, almost blonde and curly-haired Shin’ichi. An exchange of numbers as they both just _talked_.

It was Kid who kept him grounded, gave him boundaries as to what to feel living his double life and private life. Kid who made him comfortable with being Shin’ichi while in Conan’s body—even though it was severely ill-fitting.

It was Kid who also welcomed him with open arms, smiling so sweetly and brightly, a poof of blue smoke; dark chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that looked almost violet, a bright blue-violet rose and told him, _“Kuroba Kaito, at your service~”_ after their third meeting. And it felt right to tell him about being Shin’ichi after the eighth—about the Apoptoxin, but not about who _They_ are, not yet.

And Kuroba understood.

Kuroba who supported him every step of the way. Kuroba who didn’t mind giving him a hand whenever he randomly called for a case or if he was in a pickle and needed a way out. Kuroba who is the first to actually remind him he has a case when he faltered and asked for permission when it cut in their time together.

** _“That criminal’s not going to get himself arrested, Shin’ichi~!”_ **

Kuroba who jokingly gave him a red with blue embroidered designs, lucky charm—one that actually _worked_ for _a whole week_ until it burnt all by itself and resulted in a serial killing case.

(And _now_, Shin’ichi wasn’t particularly superstitious, but after meeting Koizumi he wouldn’t mind keeping an open mind.)

Kuroba who soon enough became _Kaito…_

And time went on…

It was against his conduct to _not_ arrest a criminal, minor or not—but for a lesser of two evils, he was willing to let it slide as long as it caught the big ones.

Abandoning a crime scene wasn’t much different, and it really shouldn’t surprise him when his first instinct; after seeing Kogorou laying down on his desk, a pool of blood around him—and he didn’t need a closer look to tell him that there was a cigarette out of place in that ashtray, an overly familiar stick—or to notice a lone untouched silver bullet on top of his Detective Samonji book, standing neatly as it is clearly placed after the shooting right in front of the man’s head…

…was to pack all of his gadgets, and _run away_.

Hand already reaching down for his phone hastily updating the FBI, Haibara and the Professor as much as he could in his haste, before calling for _Kaito_. And he had no idea what exactly he said to the other, his thoughts whirling and spiraling—

_How had no heard the shooting?! There were multipl—_

“Tantei-kun!” someone was pulling him out of the road, grip tight around his arm—and he was about to slam the disguised pen that contained a paralytic on whoever was _restraining him_—and he is shaken back and out of his thoughts. Kaito’s shadowed and pinched face right in front of him, “_Shin’ichi! _What happened?”

“Too open… _not here_, _They_ could be anywhere…!” he didn’t have to say anymore as Kaito nodded, tipping his cap lower on his face, before he’s raking his fingers through his hair, and Conan lets him. He senses the young adult wrap a sheet around him for a few seconds and he’s being lifted up. While he didn’t want to be carried, he also couldn’t feel his legs, the scene constantly replaying in his head—

_Ran_… _she’d be heartbroken_. Were his only thoughts as his hand, still clutching his phone—he pockets that, reaches for Kaito’s burner phone that he constantly changed and tip-offs the police. He had left the Agency door open, it wouldn’t be long before someone discovered the older man, but he _couldn’t leave the man like that_.

He couldn’t leave the man who had all but taken him in as an addition to their small family…

…and that man was now _gone_.

…

Kaito took him to one of his Kid bases, bunching him with blankets and letting him sit down as he tried to regain his breathing, heart pounding loudly in his ears almost swallowing everything in the background—muffling whatever Kaito is doing behind him.

The news on mute as they reported live and showed the crowded scene on the front of Mouri Detective Agency. Ran together with Sonoko and her mother could be seen sobbing right next to Detective Satou who kept any reporters at bay, while equally grim-faced looks are exchanged with the other officers, and even without listening Conan knew it will be ruled out as a hit; revenge of the other criminals that held a grudge on the old man.

It didn’t help as a famous detective Mouri had many enemies.

But Conan knew better, he knew it was his fault—and he feels his heart sink when Ran suddenly perks up, voice nearly inaudible as she talked to the nearby officers, and he immediately knew she was looking for him. And not even a second later she is pulling out her phone and his phone rings in response. He feels his eyes sting but he keeps his phone in his hands, not answering. Letting her call go to voicemail as she desperately cries into the receiver, begging him to tell her _where he is_, and _that he’s okay. _That _something happened_.

Five calls later he looks away when Ran drops to the floor sobbing loudly while Sonoko yells on the camera, demanding whoever did _this_ and took the brat to fess up.

While she’s yelling, tears in her eyes glaring on-screen—Kaito is pressing his phone on his ear as Hattori’s voice filters through.

_“Kudou, ‘is isn’ lika ya, why aren’cha answerin—”_

“Hattori, Witness Protection Program… the kids, Ran, Kazuha and the others… _now._”

_“Wit—is it Them?”_ Conan doesn’t respond, but Hattori’s already cursing up a storm. _“Am tellin’ dad, is ‘at…”_

“Whatever and how you do it, Hattori… just do it, try to keep it under the wraps, watch over them for me.”

_“Wai’! Hold’n a sec! Wha’ ‘bout ya?! Where‘re ya right now?”_

“It doesn’t matter, I’m doing this for Occhan… to the best of luck Hattori.” Kaito presses on the hang-up button as if cued, even as Hattori tried to say something else. Giving a detailed report to Akai and Haibara, he stares at his phone for a few seconds before he trashes that on the floor, dialing up his powered shoes and stepping on it—feeling the device crumple underneath his feet_._ Then he turns to Kaito with a fierce glare.

Kaito nods with a grim look, and the magician is wrapping his hands around his own.

“We’re getting them for this…” he could do nothing but nod back.

…

He was on a call with Hattori—who wished him a happy birthday before giving him updates of the Protection Program, while he and Akai (both disguised courtesy of Kid) studied the port below them. Vermouth had given him a hefty tip of all transactions for the next four weeks, updating it if they changed, out of spite. Clearly _not _liking how hurt Ran had been after her father’s murder, and he’s more than gratified to know that he wasn’t the only one.

Akai cocks the rifle, aiming down as the first few cars pulled up—and since the transaction was about to start, he hurriedly whispered the current proceedings and hang up the call.

Tinted binoculars and his earpiece ready, and he looks around the other tall buildings.

He and Akai would be here for a while.

-

And they were stuck in one place for _hours_, Akai had just given him the signal to shift positions and use Plan D—when Plan B’s scenario came up. There was nothing but smooth flexes and transition between stances.

Akai returned to his sniping rifle, while he pulled out his gun.

A second later a resounding shot echoed in the port, followed by continuous gunfire.

…

_“I told both of you it was stupid and suicidal, but did you listen?! Nooo.”_

Shin’ichi can’t help but wonder how in the hell Akai managed to stay smug, even with both Kaito and Haibara (and he really shouldn’t be surprised with her suddenly popping up in their hideout) scolding them as the two treated their wounds—_it wasn’t even that serious_, most of it was bruises from the damage the Kevlar took, hairline fracture and scratches.

Hissing when Kaito suddenly dabbed the cotton swab harder than necessary, he was about to send a glare of annoyance at the other teen when he’s greeted by a pointed one.

“Next time, you’re telling me what in the fucking hell the disguises are for,_ if not I’m tying you up and keeping you locked in place.” _neither acknowledged Haibara’s snort. _“Got it?”_

“Crystal.” Kaito made a face that said he didn’t completely believe him but let it slide for now.

Shin’ichi didn’t know who turned the TV on—but it was, the volume was on—and none of them were paying attention to it, any more than necessary. When his ear caught onto an all-too-familiar name.

** _“… Lawyer Kisaki Eri, wife of Mouri Kogorou was found dead in her apartment this afternoon, the police seem to have this belief that she was—”_ **

No one said anything… _there was nothing to say_, instead, they all _moved_.

…

It was infuriating.

First, it was Kogorou, _next was his wife_—_what in the world had happened?!_

Wasn’t she supposed to be in the Protection Program?! What in the world is Hat—_no_, he shouldn’t blame this on him. Knowing the other teen this was weighing down on him already. And Shin’ichi knew Ran’s mother, while she herself wasn’t a detective, she’s the wife of one, it was more than likely she noticed something and took the case into her own hands.

The fact that the Organization got rid of her meant she got close. _Closer than they’d like_.

Or they were doing it on sheer principle of the fact that she’s Mouri Kogorou’s wife only living separately, and a lawyer with a reputation she earned.

Or it could even be because of _him_.

It didn’t help that the investigations _wouldn’t_ go through. Shin’ichi knew that the Organization was widespread—however, the fact that anonymous tips they left on the leaked operations always ended in the same infuriating: **_Request Denied_**—and labeled under a prank report, despite the fact that _no one_ actually checked to see if it’s true or not, as per protocol. Said many things about the system, rather than the _inside_ men in the system.

If Shin’ichi was wondering _how_ the Organization got away as it did, the answers were right before him. Even then, he’d _actually_ expected this… ever since that case with _Irish_. That man had said something about the Organization’s own spies, their NOC in every intelligence agency—which explained how the Organization was easily able to access some files even without Vermouth’s disguising skills—and with a clipped voice he requested Akai to only go with one FBI agent, to only tell the ones he knows to trust, to not spread information too much.

It was too dangerous, the Organization was moving as _They_ pleased. And them having way too much information they _didn’t_ know.

-

Haibara had apparently caught up to them for the sole purpose of handing them some gadgets the Professor created while under the program, _but she wasn’t planning to go back_—

“Haibara, think about it if they see you again, they’ll know it’s you. Gin only recognized me as _Edogawa Conan, _not _Kudou Shin’ichi_. It was already risky enough for the kids, but if they find out that—” she cuts him off, hissing as she cocks the mini-rifle in her hands—_the Professor really increased his repertoire. _

“You said it yourself, they have NOCs inside the police, who’s to say someone hasn’t already seen me and given them the report?” she doesn’t even turn to look at him, instead her hands work to grasp the different firearms and cleaning and checking them over, loading them with their magazines.

“And…” her tone lowers, prompting him to look at her curiously, and he senses Kaito turn to stare from behind them. “You told me not to run away from my own fate… _I won’t_. I’ll face them head-on.”

Haibara turns to him, eyes glinting with determination and grief. And he can’t help but think she’s exceedingly beautiful when she said that, shoulders squared, back straightened and head held high. He doesn’t say anything.

He nods.

…

Things soon went downhill from there. While Kaito still lived his civilian life—often disappearing the moment he would be unaccounted for, never going back to his home but to the bases they currently occupied, spending days leaning over multiple maps and files.

Haibara would check over their supplies while he and Akai would plot strategies. Hattori would give him weekly updates on the Program, while Jii would scout outside for them, and Kaito would keep tabs on those that weren’t under the program because they haven’t met Edogawa Conan or Mouri Kogorou and that honestly left him jittery. Anxious for the magician’s return.

Not even three months later from Eri’s murder, Bourbon sends him a mail that said someone was digging inside the police files, but they weren’t from the Organization—and it wouldn’t be long till the Organization found whoever that was.

A stakeout, a mail,

** _“You’re Welcome.”_ **

And abrupt rescue mission later, Hakuba was added into their team.

As if it was some sort of unsaid cue, Koizumi joined them a few weeks down the road—three days after_ Hattori barged in_ and with him, he brought both good and bad news.

Bad news was the Organization’s reach was far larger than they have first thought, and they easily found the ones in the program.

Good news was the whole Suzuki Group was with them, and the only one who can challenge Karasuma’s wealth is them that not even the Organization would dare try anything with them—knowing that Ran and the others were with them left him sighing in relief.

Even if they were already in a whole other country.

Hattori decided to stay though.

**“If ya though’ Imma letcha face ‘em withou’ me. Ya ‘ave ‘nother thin’ comin’.”**

-

It was impossible to stay in a big group, as theirs had steadily been growing into—what best way to dodge the Organization that usually went in pairs unless they were certain of their target’s location and calling back-up to surround them, but by taking a page out of their book?

As hard as it was to part into pairs and not see them through the duration of their travels, it was necessary.

And that was what they did, Haibara had sided with Koizumi, while Hattori had paired up with Hakuba, ironically and Jii had been convinced to go and join Kaito’s mother—only because neither he and Kaito were comfortable with the idea of leaving the man alone. They tried to convince him to join the others in the Witness Protection Program but he had resolutely refused.

It was the only compromise they reached.

Shin’ichi’s parents were already gallivanting around the globe and practically off the grid at every moment after they received word form Vermouth and Shin’ichi’s confirmation—and it was time for them to do it too.

Every month, they only had the time to meet-up at least twice, and sometimes thrice—and more if there’s an emergency.

In those months, Kid hadn’t pulled any public heists, far too dangerous. They _could _handle themselves, but not the ones handling the police task force below, nor the civilians that would come and watch the show. That made Kaito resort to pre-recordings disguised as Live footages, to keep the public satisfied and to keep them from thinking that something’s amiss.

…

Shin’ichi had been losing grips on his sanity and identity ever since Haibara told him he couldn’t be _Kudou Shin’ichi_ anymore, but he did try to live with it and he was learning how to. Until, _of course_, the Organization got in their way in the cruelest form possible.

And that was taking Ran’s parents away.

And in every step of the way, Kaito had helped and supported him to pace himself. They were currently hiding out in the hidden basement of Blue Parrot when Jii partly comes down.

“Kudou-kun?” the man sounded oddly anxious, like that first time Kaito introduced them to one another and the man didn’t know whether or not he could trust a detective. But Shin’ichi lets that slide and responds, turning away from the print outs of the maps and blueprints Vermouth and Bourbon had sent, and the Pandora candidates, their whereabouts and status.

“Yes?”

“Kaito-bocchama has overworked himself again…” the man trails off, and Shin’ichi understood. It wasn’t the first time Kaito overworked himself to the point of passing out. And honestly, Shin’ichi recalled telling the other teen that had better been the last—but who was he to talk when he himself had worse tendencies?

"Thank you, Kudou—_no_, Shin'ichi-kun." Jii suddenly says when they finished heaving the magician on the lower bed bunk. And That was actually the first time he'd heard the man say his name. While it gave him a sense of accomplishment, with it, was dread, there was just something _odd_ that was tipping him off. 

"Don't mention it. Is Chikage-san coming back here or are you two planning to meet up in the next base?" he asks casually, tucking Kaito in—_that _was also strange. Not the tucking in part, he and Jii had done it more than enough times it was practically a routine whenever Kaito sleeps somewhere uncomfortable. At least with Jii, he could help carry the teen and tuck him in a proper bed rather than just him shifting Kaito’s body enough for a comfortable position. 

(Another one of the times he wished he had his body back—_not_ just so he could tuck the idiot in, but so he could physically be on the same level and support the other teen.) 

But what's strange was the fact Kaito _remained_ asleep... there were no bags under his eyes, a check showed there wasn't any concealer applied.

Kaito usually would stir, and talk groggily, slurring his words together while they transported him... not to mention, Kaito hasn't taken that many night watch, they've split it evenly and didn't he say there was something he needed to check with the data? He doesn't usually fall asleep during that only when he's about to finish, and as well-rested as he actually was—now that Shin'ichi thinks of it—it _should_ _be odd that he passed out, not to mention he stayed asleep, as if—_

**_"I apologize, Shin'ichi-kun. Please take care of Kaito-bocchama for me."_**

It was too late though. Something had pricked the back of his neck—

_Damnit_… _what was going on? Why did…_

—and everything went dark. The last thing he heard was the vault being shut and locked. 

… 

He woke up to a panicking Kaito. The fact that the fire alarm was blaring inside the basement, but no fire and a Kaito that hasn't gone up yet only meant one thing. Jii had locked it with Toichi's timer lock. One that neither he nor Kaito have managed to work out the genius behind _yet_.

The tranquilizers usually work for half an hour, looking at the table that held the needles, he confirmed that it is the half-hour ones.

Two hours later, the vault unlocked, and he and Kaito were already leaping out.

The sight that greeted both confirmed both of their suspicions.

What used to be the employee room of the Blue Parrot was now reduced to nothing but charred remains and broken debris. Kaito had gone rigid next to him before suddenly sprinting away—cursing, he went back down to get their packs before leaping back out and giving chase. He didn’t know where Kaito was taking them, Kaito could even be just running the frustration out—and Shin’ichi wanted to tell him that there was no body, there was a chance that Jii _was still alive._

Yet not once did Kaito heed his calls, Kaito kept running.

Only stopping in a small but spacious backspace cornered by buildings but great for underground transactions and for trapping a target—a lone silver bullet just before a limp body…

…and everything clicks in place.

…

And for Kaito… _Jii was the first._

Kaito _broke_, Shin’ichi knew that Kaito had also been affected when Kogorou had been killed as much as he hadn’t shown it. But _Jii_ had been someone who took both roles of his father and the Professor for Kaito, and it was like the other teen was losing parts of himself. And as much as Shin’ichi wanted to let the teen that had been there for him to mourn properly, unlike how he had failed with his.

The small space still felt like an elaborate rat trap, only for humans. And he had to drag Kaito was from the scene and calling the police.

True, there were members of the Organization inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Department. However, much like with Kogorou, he couldn't leave _Jii like that_. The man deserved better, a proper burial—one that they unfortunately not had the time for. Not when a mail comes in as he’s convincing Kaito away from the scene.

** _“Get out of there. Now.”_ **

And he did, dragging an awfully silent Kaito behind him.

-

In a makeshift emergency base after losing their tail, he let Kaito grieve. Letting the other bury his face in between his neck and shoulder.

…

It was as if things were just snowballing down, there was someone working for the Organization that could predict them, and as they have taken to pull heists together they had agreed on multiple different meet-up spots. Shin’ichi didn’t know how things went down to hell so bad until his other watch vibrated lowly like a buzzing bee. And something felt way too heavy in his chest, and he nearly couldn’t wait to check and see _who_ just disabled their transmitter and it could be Kaito—!

(It can’t be Kaito! I haven’t—)

As handy the gadgets were, he wished the logs were less daunting.

** _Hakuba had been disconnected._ **

-

They all knew the odds of survival. They had talked about it, the transmitter wasn’t just strapped nor pinned around or somewhere on their body, rather it was _inside_ the backside of their wrists and for it to _“disconnect” _was for that person to rip it out and manually destroy it, or as Hakuba had brought forward destroy it by shooting their wrists. The pins were necessary to have for their meetups after Vermouth told them it wasn’t just her who could disguise herself in the Organization anymore, and especially so in its destruction when the chance of getting _“caught” _rose.

The fact that Hakuba got rid of it as soon as he led away Kaito’s pursuers—for one, Shin’ichi’s grateful… but on the other hand, he wished Hakuba hadn’t actually destroyed it yet.

_Maybe_… _they could have caught up and helped._

…

Shin’ichi curses, they saw _Kaito’s face!_

The blonde magician (_Spider_) had let out an interested noise—and Shin’ichi knew that they now knew who the current _Kaitou Kid _is.

Quickly dialing up his shoes, he dispenses a firework-ball and kicking that at the Organization member’s direction, he didn’t care if he could potentially gravely injure someone, they need to get away _now_.

When the ball exploded and blinded some members, and according to Spider’s startled and enraged yell, he knew the man was blinded. Taking the opportunity, he grabs Kaito’s hands and pulled the teen up to get away from the scene.

-

Kaito was trembling, staring blankly at the screen that relayed the news of both Nakamori’s murder, another random shooter (considering the Nakamori’s didn’t have any connection the Mouri’s except for when their path’s crossed during Kid heists) being targeted by the same killer—only the bullet _wasn’t_ silver, instead it was _gold_. Kaito apparently knew what it meant though. Sneering and screaming, and Shin’ichi had wanted to wrap his arms around the teen, but his too-short legs couldn’t quite catch up with the teen’s pacing.

Kaito had just flung the contents on one of the shelves to the ground, the glass shattering upon contact when a hand holds on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

Behind him, Chikage shakes her head pulling him back while she went after Kaito.

Hearing Kaito cry into her shoulder makes him feel a twinge of guilt for not being able to do anything. Glancing at the screen that announced the crime scene, he soon makes up his mind and takes a cap and scarf on the lower shelf and putting those on. Making sure no one noticed and it was properly locked and sealed, he slips out of the base.

-

“I’m ba—” he chokes when a pair of hands grab and pulls him in a suffocating hug.

“Where did you go?! You were gone for _hours_, don’t just take off without a word—I thought!”

“Kaito—_Kaito_… calm down. I’m fine.” Kaito would meet his eyes, relaxing a bit, and he notes the red circles around his puffy eyes, and sighs—knowing that he did the right thing. “Here…” he says, keeping his hand closed as he pushes it to Kaito’s limp palm, the magician looks at him confused and he lets the pins drop.

He doesn’t comment on the hitched breath, nor how the teen pulls him in an embrace once more. Crying on his shoulder as he splutters words of jumbled gratitude, patting the teen’s back he whispers,

“We’ll get them for this…”

…

“Haibara answer me! Where are you right now?!”

** _“I’m sorry… but it must be done… _ ** **They_ know.”_**

_“What ever it is you’re thinking, it’s not a good idea! We need to go right—”_

The lab explodes.

_“HAIBARA!!!”_

…

He sees Koizumi try to sneak past him—with Hattori and Kaito having taken the first two watch, it was currently his turn… and Koizumi was sneaking past them.

“Kudou-kun...” she says, a sharp glint in her eyes—and he realizes she hasn’t cried—

—_Right, witches mustn’t cry_.

He watches as she opens her mouth, eyes glowing red—and he knows what she’s about to do, and he wants to go with her, but Kaito _needed him_. He can’t leave Kaito when she’s the last of Kaito’s high school friends. He can’t do that to him.

“Don’t… if you knock me out, _They_ might—the watch is still necessary, if you immobilize me, someone could sneak up and…” he trails off, because Koizumi’s expression had morphed into gratitude, eyes gleaming, and he knew she’s about to tear up. But whatever it is she’s about to do, she needed her magic.

And if Kaito knew, Kaito would likely blame him for a while, but that was fine. He ignores the heavyweight in his chest and continues.

“Go… you can’t cry now. _Go._” she bows deep and low before she’s turning around with a flutter of her cloak and she’s _gone._

-

It doesn’t surprise him that the next report was about most (if not all) of the Organization’s labs being blown to smithereens, their research projects being thoroughly erased from their databases, the pristine labs engulfed in the color red that both Haibara and Koizumi fancied—

(—_now that you mention it_, red was Ran’s favorite color too. Was it still her favorite?)

—they didn’t see her since.

…

“It’s okay, you don’t have to look…” Kaito shakes his head, keeping an eye on _Jackal_ (Snake’s brother) who currently couldn’t even move, not with the pen releasing dose after dose of paralytic inside his system, and Shin’ichi could even just leave lodged in his body, it shouldn’t be long before the drug makes its way to the man’s heart. (He had long since adjusted that _“pen”_ with Kaito’s help.)

Kaito was trembling _bad_, so he wraps his hands around Kaito’s own, steadying his aim, and hooking his finger around the trigger and over Kaito’s.

“_He killed…!_” Kaito hisses, voice pitched high and breathless.

“I know, we got what we want from him now.” Kaito nods, and a part of him screamed _against_ it, but Shin’ichi knew if they leave this one alive—he mentally shoves that thread away, focusing on Kaito as he slowly started pulling his finger, pushing against Kaito’s, in motion to squeeze around the trigger—

—and if Kaito didn’t want to, there will be no harm done. Akai would clean up after them.

“You’re fine, you’re okay…” he whispers, Kaito nods again.

And they squeeze the trigger.

…

The news thought Jackal was the only serial killer that had been leaving the trademark bullets. He and Snake were the ones who left the gold, while it was Gin that left the silver. Then they moved on to how there was a similar type of assassination outside of the country, and that recently a couple was found brutally maimed that they weren’t even recognizable—and that the forensic was currently trying to identify them. Kaito having enough of the news, and knowing that there would be nothing more significant, turns off the TV.

Shin’ichi wishes he hadn’t though, while it was getting annoying listening to the reporter and knowing that they’re still _failing, _despite their efforts. The silence reminded him of every single one, leaving him to his thoughts that were way worse than listening and partly distracted by the reporter. They still had far too much to do—

_Yet _they can’t be anywhere at once—

_Kogorou…_

_Eri…_

(Not now…)

_Jii…_

_Hakuba…_

_Inspector Nakamori and his daughter..._

(_Not now!_)

_Haibara… then Koizumi…_

_Kazuha_…

** _“Ya ahou! I tol’ ya ta stay away! Wha’re ya guys doin’ ‘ere?!”_ **

“FBI-sensei sai’ there’s one mor’ lab… an’ they’re ‘pparently furtherin’ tha’ Ahoutoxin research.” Hattori’s words are like a solid axe brutally cutting off his thought process, emphasized when the Osakan slaps a map on his table, a finger following to point at the epicenter of the encircled location. “‘re ya an’ Kuroba comin’ wit’ me?” his eyes snap up to the Osakan’s dark eyes, equally dark bags circling them—

“Yeah…” he swallows, _Hattori had changed_. Ever since they found Kazuha and the kids—

(Stop! Don’t think of that—!) and if the kids were there, then that meant that the Professor must have—(_STOP!_)

** _“Thank you… I’ll leave Kuroba-kun to you, Kudou-kun.”_ **

“Ya sure? It coul’ be a trap.”

He notes that Hattori was fiddling with Kazuha’s lucky charm and he forcefully tears his eyes away to glance at Kaito, who’s expression alone told him the teen’s answer.

“As if we’re letting you go on your own.”

Too much, they’ve already lost so much, _they couldn’t let Hattori…_

-

“There might still be a cure…” he jerks, staring at Hattori and he’s nearly tempted to pull out the vial that contained the last antidote within his possession, _not that it would work_. Haibara had long since told him it _wouldn’t_.

Instead, he grips the gun tighter and furrows his brows at the other detective.

“It _doesn’t_ matter,” and it didn’t, _not since Haibara… _“…the bombs will set off in a few—and even if there was a cure, it wouldn’t work, not on me at least.” Hattori shakes his head, eyes gleaming—_and he knows that look_.

“Don’t even—” he’s cut off by a round of bullets fired at his general direction, forcing him to duck down behind some wall, and returning fire. “—_it’s not worth it_, Hattori. Com’on, we’re meeting at—”

“Poin’ Qaur’z, I know…” there was an edge in Hattori’s tone, and he lets Kaito cover for him by shooting at the members—_Hattori was acting off_. Before he could say anything, Hattori covers the distance between them, eyes sharp and gleaming with determined certainty.

Then he’s grasping his free wrist pulling that close to him, and pressing something against his palm—_this shape and size_…

“Hattori what—” of course, his Western counterpart cuts him off by slipping something else in his pockets—and this awfully feels like_—no_, _he can’t…!_ “—Stop it, Hattori! Whatever you’re thinking—”

Hattori grins at him, eyes squeezed shut—one Shin’ichi hasn’t seen, not for a long time, _not since_ _Kazuha_—then he’s turning the bill of his cap around to cover his face. Pushing him back against Kaito—

“Dun wait fer me, go ‘head ta Poin’ Quar’z. I’ll see ya… _there._” Shin’ichi _couldn’t breathe, Hattori was seriously—_

“Hattori… _no!_” he tries to chase, but Kaito pulls him away, easily dragging him away with his _stupidly weak pre-pubescent body that stood no chance against a_— “Kaito, let me go! Hattori’s! _He’s planning to—Kaito, let me go!_”

_Too late_, Hattori had already rushed in the lab, the members splitting up to give chase. No sooner than those men entered, the lab blew up.

His hand tightens around the pair of _lucky_ charms…

_That idiot…!_

… and around the gun, he aims, pressing the charms against them and takes a deep breath, fingers about to squeeze the trigger.

_He screams._

…

He redials his parents’ numbers once more, someone should break the news to Hattori’s parents—and while he feels like he’s the one who should tell them, he’s currently the missing boy, Edogawa Conan, and the missing detective, Kudou Shin’ichi. Either way will open a whole new can of worms he’d rather not trifle with.

He could leave the messages anonymously, but Hattori’s parents deserve better than that.

_Their son died for _him_ just _yesterday—_he can’t just_—

For the fifth time, the call is answered by a machine that said the number was unavailable—(_Don’t go down that road._)

_Why weren’t they picking up?!_

“Shin’ichi… stop…” head snapping to Kaito a snarl already building up, only for it to get stuck in his throat when his eyes followed where Kaito is staring at.

The TV was on mute—however one didn’t need audio to identify the context of the news that was from two days ago.

**_“Bodies identified.”_** and right next to it were his parents’ latest close up photos from the last award ceremony they both attended together.

_No…_

…

Someone had just smacked him upside the head, a look tells him that Kaito’s mom must have caught up with them. Her face was tight and grim as she treated his injuries, while Kaito paced around the base—_no_, he was patrolling, this base was compromised weeks ago if he recalled correctly.

“…ichi-kun…?” hearing the tail end of his name being mentioned, he pays attention to Chikage who frowns at him. “I heard abou—”

_She was going to talk about—!_

“Stop, I know… we saw it…” it looks like she didn’t like his choice, but thankfully stays silent. And he realizes his glasses weren’t on his face anymore, instead, it was relocated on the table right next to him. Chikage likely removed it while she was wrapping his head after it was slammed against the wall when he detonated the bomb inside one of the Organization’s base.

“Com’on.” she whispers apparently deeming him fit for travel.

He could do nothing but nod and follow after them.

…

It really was unfair.

He knows he’s being selfish, but he doesn’t want _Kaito dead_, so he keeps the young adult grounded; pushing all of his weight to anchor the other in their hiding spot, while pushing the struggling magician’s face to his shoulder, hopefully muffling his cries.

He curls his body tighter against the adult, wishing he too had his original body, and he contemplated taking the temporary antidote so he could knock Kaito out and carry him to the next base but decides against it. He might pass out for a few hours and that could lead him to lose track of Kaito and let the other do something stupid.

(Chikage just took care of Snake and most of his men in one shot, he can’t let Kaito follow her—)

_He can’t lose him too_.

…

He admittedly had been doing nothing but gazing and tracing the scar on his arm thinking of what Ran must be doing with Sonoko (according to Akai, Sera and their mother had gone off to another country chasing after a lead) when the door opens, and he senses a presence he hasn’t felt in decades—

_“What are you doing here?!”_ Kaito hisses at the man that wore an outfit similar to Kaito’s reconnaissance get-up. The older man doesn’t move for a few seconds, staring at Kaito who’s all but defensively feral, and Shin’ichi under no illusion that Kaito could easily whip out a gun and fire the second the man so much as twitch to reach for his own.

“It’s been a long time, Kaito.” Kaito stutters to a stop—_he didn’t know_. Shin’ichi realizes as Kuroba Toichi unmasks himself, head bowed in submission.

_Kaito didn’t know his father was alive…_

-

What happened next was the epitome of a one-sided brawl with Kaito cursing up to the heavens, and likely wouldn’t have stopped until one of the storage beakers shattered right next to him when it was flung at his direction. Making the younger magician stutter in horror—not that Shin’ichi was injured in the slightest, but he turns to his father and growls.

_“Get out…”_ the man doesn’t complain and left.

Shin’ichi hoped Kaito wouldn’t regret that choice in the future—but seeing how Kaito crumpled down to a crying mess afterward told him the answer.

…

Shin’ichi didn’t hear Toichi’s last words, too occupied to keep firing his gun at every member that keeps _popping out of nowhere_, and he _just wanted to get this over with_—but Kaito deserves to hear him out. So he gives them their proverbial privacy while he takes care of these rude men that were intent on intruding upon it.

Last bullet, unload, reload, cock the gun, _fire_. Same old routine.

This base has got to though they couldn’t keep it going. According to Vermouth, this was the tower they used mainly to communicate overseas and keep out of the government’s radar, it would set the Organization back—though they would thrive under the radar since the secret intelligence office could hack into it—_but what was the point?_

Shin’ichi saw the records, they were _everywhere_. Vermouth also told them that there was a loyal member of the Organization inside the PSB, and he’d already given the heads-up to Furuya for that.

Checking the time, he rushes back to where Kaito is, just in time to see Toichi breathe his last. Mentally, he swears, _makes an oath_.

One he should have long since made.

“Ka—” a choked sob, but Kaito nods rigidly.

“Let’s go.”

…

It’s been _years_, and they have been sporadically traveling under various covers and false identities, most of the time sneaking in the transportation just to not leave a trail—and years of carefully traveling around the globe and under the radar, they’re heading back to Japan.

Before that, he had stopped by at the Suzuki Mansion in New York, and as if brought by fate, he saw Ran, his first love and childhood sweetheart—but he didn’t (_couldn’t_) step up and go to her—looking awfully like the Kudou Shin’ichi that has disappeared years ago.

Instead, he sends a bittersweet smile her way, mentally thanking her for being there for him as both Conan and Shin’ichi.

Turning away from that possibility.

After all, they have found the next Pandora candidate—and if his theory was right, _then_…

The gem Jill’s Whim should be Pandora…

** _“I believe we’ve made a mistake in our assumption…”_ **

He could still recall Koizumi’s grave voice as they both and occasionally Hakuba—if he felt like it—poured their efforts in her library researching.

They haven’t actually shared to the group what they found, a lucky find Hakuba stumbled upon three restless nights dedicated to research. And he can’t help but glance at Kaito’s back as the man slept away in his cover in the cargo ship they managed to sneak in to. And he recalls the old text, Akako, Hakuba and himself had deciphered.

Forcing himself to swallow the forming lump, he looks away to turn and look at the few mementos he held—for once wishing that he had Hattori’s lucky charm as if it would offer the answers to him.

And thinking about Hattori reminds him of the time Kazuha joined with the kids in tow—that alone should have told him about—_no, he told Kaito not to think about it and neither should he… not even the fact that there were possessions the others’ had that didn’t go back to them._

They would arrive in Hokkaido, Japan in two days—and from the weather forecast, the comet should be in view by the third day after their arrival. Which is enough time to travel back to Tokyo and plan and get the gem from the Akasawa family that Kaito found kept the gem.

Reminded of Kaito once more, he glances at the magician’s figure then at the bag that he knew held a pouch somewhere with the mementos and Hattori’s lucky charm in particular and—_that must be uncomfortable._

So, he moves and gently removes the bag from the magician’s waist and he frowns at how thin the man is, sure he is no better but Kaito was honestly thinner than that man he met last week, who was five years younger than them—well, mentally for Shin’ichi.

Kaito jerks, clearly about to grab that dull, but still pointed edge of a letter opener, hidden in his sleeve and into his shoulder—

“Shh…” he whispers, knowing that Kaito would recognize his voice. “It’s just me, this will kill your spine when you wake up…” Kaito expectedly makes an incoherent noise of complaint that sounded vaguely like _‘… won’ feelit ‘nyways…’_

—Shin’ichi’s _bigger_ now though, well smaller than he actually was as a seventeen-year-old the first time, but he's definitely bigger compared to a small child and pre-teen he was for the second time. So, he slowly drags the man’s opioid-induced sleep-addled body, already relaxing when there was no danger, and makes the man lean on him, tangling them up together. And as dangerous it was to get them tangled up as such, thus, reducing their chance of swift escape if need be—there were no Organization members in this freight, the patrols were sloppy at best.

And this might be their only chance of relaxation—funnily, enough it is only _during_ transportation that they could afford to let their guard downs, even though they never took that risk—not with the Organization at their tails, but it was the only moment they were possibly at the safest.

_On the run and on the move_… and how ironic was that?

They were just constantly _running_, a complete contrast to what he used to say to Haibara—but if it let them live (have _them _survive), he’s willing to risk it.

Spooning Kaito’s front against his, he buries his face against Kaito’s shoulder—a grounding habit he gained from all those embraces and tackles Kaito spontaneously did if he thought _his Shin’ichi_ was depressed, and thinking of _that_—and the fact Kaito was high on morphine and a slight fever delirium at that time still makes his face heat up. Shoving those deep, deep down in the recess of his mind and he listens until he’s certain Kaito went back to sleep.

He stays still even when Kaito’s breathing steadied and leaned his weight on him in a dead slump. Ten minutes later, he stares at the bag in his hands, and he lets Kaito shift into a more comfortable position even in his sleep.

Glancing at his bag right next to him, then back at Kaito’s bag, he mentally nods to himself—Kaito won’t notice, not for a while but he just hopes Kaito won’t resent him for it.

Slowly pulls his head away, and glancing at the older man’s face, he smiles and presses their foreheads together, nuzzling their noses. He lets the burning tears slip down and presses their lips together, so lightly it _wouldn’t_ even be called a kiss.

And _despite _knowing that Kaito wouldn’t feel, hear nor remember him. He mouths against the man’s lips.

_“Love you… and… I’m sorry…”_

…

Japan, they were finally _back_—and it’s almost offending how _nothing_ has changed outside. _However, _it was _not _the time for such thoughts—they both slip through the crowd, mostly a mix of tourists who had obviously came to view the comet slowly passing by and displaying itself with the much closer moon (a rare phenomenon that only occurs every thousand years), and there were designated tourist spots for that, and that works exactly at their favor, and it was also rumored that by the fourth night of this week-long viewing, the moon would turn _red_. Due to the alignment of stars and the comet.

(The grand and likely _only _chance to use Pandora.)

He and Kaito had debated on when to steal the Pandora candidate.

** _“Isn’t it weird how they’re publicizing it _ ** **now_? The gem’s name is nowhere near Pandora… this could even be a trap!”_**

_“Kaito, would you really pass it up though?”_

** _“… N… No. No. I wouldn’t.”_ **

_“Then let’s go and get the sleeping princess, shall we?”_

** _“Tsk. She’s _ ** **not _a princess.”_**

And even _when to check it_, they couldn’t put it off after the week. If it was Pandora, the Organization would surely be on the move. And they have to disappear after they acquire the gem too, else it’ll all be for naught. If the Organization caught on that they have it, _They_ would more than double their efforts in getting the gem from them, even if it means prying it from their cold dead bodies—_no_, more like _especially_ if it meant prying it from their cold dead bodies.

Therefore, they would steal the gem on the _fourth night_.

Tonight was the first night, and they would keep watch over the gem to see if the Organization would come and take it before their plans, so they would patrol silently and out of sight of the Akasawa members. But before that, _he_ needed to be certain, so he pulls out the crystal ring Koizumi gave to him on the last night of their research night, one he kept secret from anyone.

Checking if there was anyone in sight, and the surveillance footage—checking from his phone to see if the loop was still there, and if Kaito was paying attention, he starts sneaking in the room of the gem.

If his and Koizumi’s hypothesis were correct, the ring should react to Pandora, if they’re close enough, especially if they’re held or on the person of one person. While he wouldn’t dare touch the gem as of now, not having Kaito’s skills in that department, he had mastered stealth though, and he would even say he’s better at it than Kaito ever will be.

Becoming a child anew and pulling off all those crazy stunts and being on the run to do almost impossible maneuvers on his second life had worked wonders on his flexibility.

So, he stalks closer to the gem, hands fisting around the ring—it _should glow_, the ring.

And if they’re next hypothesis was right, it should glow _red_.

…

“Shin’ichi?” he hums in response to Kaito’s question. Securing the vest around his torso and the cap on his head, glancing at the time—and they really were cutting it close… “Where's your glasses?”

He blinks, Kaito noticed after all, and he notes the all-too worried tone in his voice. And he smiles gently at his—_the _magician if a bit strained.

“It’s in the bag… the Organization might appear tonight, and I don’t want to risk losing it… _losing them…_” Kaito blinks, but nods, understanding and he nearly exclaims and tries to stop the man from checking on his memento pouch in his bag when the clock next to them beeps as the set time came.

“We should go then…” and he nearly doesn’t hear the other with his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

“Yeah…” he manages to say normally, despite feeling breathless, and he wishes he had Hattori’s charm with him—_how did he bear with it_…?

…

_Should he really do this? The chances of him living through it were so slim, and so was Kaito—but he couldn’t lose Kaito. He just couldn’t, he won’t be able to handle it and it would be _Their_ win at this rate, and he couldn’t have that. But he couldn’t live without Kaito all the same—_

Kaito is stronger than him though. _Much, stronger_. More capable even. When he hears gunshots he immediately snaps his head up, pulls the cap closer down on his face and ruffles his hair on his nape—and he’s glad they’ve decided to share wardrobes (—another testament on how _thin and small Kaito has become_—), matching _everything_. And a few streets away from their supposed meet-up rendezvous to ultimately team-up and keep Pandora from the Organization.

He rushes there, and slips the crystal ring around his fingers, and fisting it with the crystal pressed on his palm drawing blood as he silently slinked and wove through the buildings and metal railing, making the ring’s band dig into his skin and more than likely, drawing blood to gather around the crystal, and this is rather selfish of him.

Not feeling his hand bleed enough, he drags his weight down at a particular flip and grabs, feeling the ring dig _deeper_, he jumps down and sprints through the alley. Seeing Kaito’s rushing figure, he pulls the man back easily enough, making sure not to use the hand with the ring to meet against Kaito’s skin but instead on the man’s left chest pocket where Pandora should be, then slamming him against himself and pressing them against the wall.

“Wha—”

“Shh… it’s just me.” Kaito squirms but doesn’t say anything. And he presses his forehead on Kaito’s nape, _hoping, wishing_ _this would be enough_.

_That Kaito would live long beyond him, that Kaito would be happy after this—that Kaito wouldn’t hate him eternally, a while, _yes_, just not forever_—he wished for Kaito to be given a second chance and for him to _never give up_.

Shin’ichi had long since gone stagnant in the past ever since he became _Conan_ and Kaito deserved _better._ Kaito who always thrives forward with a heart of gold that he wears on his sleeves while trying to keep it covered with a secondary sleeve.

Just then amidst the silence, he hears Spider and Widow’s men get _closer_. They _don’t_ know where _he_ is, Kaito hasn’t seen what he has done to his hair yet.

_Kaito has yet to realize_.

With a shuddering breath, and keeping his left hand closed. He moves quickly and muttering the low-level paralysis spell Koizumi taught him.

“Shin—ngh…” Kaito goes rigidly still against him, trembling.

“Shhh… we’ll see each other again.” _Lies… _“Let’s meet at Point Quartz…” and he settles the man on the ground draped in the shadows, but he could still see Kaito’s face and—he feels a twinge of guilt churning in him. But he _needed to go, _the spell won’t last long, either due to distance, or cut off mana, whichever came first and he could already feel it tugging off from his life-force, as Koizumi said it should since he was not of a magical line.

Kaito’s eyes gleamed with _betrayal_, and it _hurt to be the one to put it there,_ the look of realization followed by _denial_.

And… _he should go_. He then pretends to pat Kaito around and settle him to a more comfortable position, as the man is unable to make a sound (he had lied after all, when Koizumi took off, she didn’t cast a spell on him to keep him from moving or make a sound), he slips the ring inside Kaito’s bag. Pulls away and stands up—and he smiles.

“Run, Kaito… I’ll distract them, you handle Pandora.”

He sees the man stare at him with horror—and it would awfully drain him, but he calls up the concealing spell from the seal Koizumi gave him.

** _“I don’t trust anyone else with that idiot.”_ **

With a last glance at the man slowly getting enshroud by the spell, though he could still see him, he smiles one last time, turning away when he sees the glistening beading tears and _moves_.

At the rendezvous mark, he purposely makes a loud noise, a cuss—a feigned yell to the transmitter and tracer—that he destroys—to tell _“Shin’ichi” _to abandon Point Theta, he runs away, leaping, climbing and swinging through the railings of the building. Hearing Snake and Widow close behind.

With his and Kaito’s likeness, they wouldn’t even know the difference.

…

He grunts when he steps with the foot that his leg’s been shot. But he continues running, even as bullets dig painfully on the vest, ducking down just in time for a bullet to whizz past his head.

And he knew nothing short of a miracle would keep them from killing him, not when they made him continuously bleed—and he’s too far now, he could feel the concealing seal switch off from the distance, and the other spell wearing off faster as he bled steadily.

Another shot and it sends him missing a hold of a railing and landing roughly down on a metallic staircase.

_“Why don’t you stop and face us, Kaitou Kid?” _Spider drawls behind him, but with a clipped voice that said he had pissed the man enough with his charade and that sends a sense of gratification in him.

“Better yet, hand over Pandora while you’re at it!” Widow bellows, always the short-tempered of the two, he ignores them both and rushes away, enjoying the cuss that slips out of her lips.

And _shit, he reached a port_. It was too open, nowhere to—

“Oh, looks like we have ourselves a cornered _rat_.” Widow snarls, gun aimed as their men worked on surrounding him. And he glares at them, it really was degrading for _Kaito _to be referred as such when _They_ were the filthy rats in this case. Even _Gin_ called him a _fox_—which is slightly better in honest opinion.

“Nowhere to run now, sweetie~” Snake trills, and it sends a surge of annoyance in him because the man always talked this way—only it’s just irking and rubbing him the wrong way, especially since they both thought he’s Kaito—

So, he aims... _fires._

And _Spider goes down_ with a grunt, blood splattering out of his shoulder near his throat, bleeding quickly—eyes dulling slightly as strength drains from him, and Shin’ichi knew that the spot he hit was more than fatal, even if the man’s mostly bleeding to death and _in pain_—and he’s ashamed at the sense of gratification he gets from the shot.

(All the more reason Kaito doesn’t deserve you, you had your first kill way too long before he did.)

Widow curses, yelling at the men to get Spider out of here (Shin’ichi’s gun is a licensed gun of the Secret Police—the fact alone that the man was shot by it meant he was a criminal) being the reputable magician he is. And Shin’ichi doesn’t hesitate but to shoot at three other men and using the last four of his bullets on Widow.

Who growls, aims, and _fires_.

_This is it… sorry, Kaito… I—_

**|End|**

**Author's Note:**

> **(I said the next installment will be Shin’ichi~**
> 
> But I didn’t say, _which Shin’ichi _now, did I~? ;)
> 
> I’m a terrible person, aren’t I?
> 
> Also, **Quid Pro Quo** will be a collection of Interludes from the canon characters, I _was_ going to release each interlude in a separate one-shot installment to accompany the next, _next _installment’s chapters after this (as in, Shin’ichi’s Interlude; also, I might change the installment order again [I did it in my Ri13 folder], if I feel like it, it really depends on my mood, to be honest). However, I’m too lazy to fill up the tags and the other forms, and my chapter-naming sense is just _the worse_ to try to separate them? So I just decided to keep them all in one installment and I will just update them with their accompanying chapters.
> 
> Shin’ichi’s Chapter is actually meant to accompany En Famille’s Chapter 2, but I didn’t finish this in time and I had decided to post the chapter so~
> 
> Also, holy hell, this is goddamned _long. _(Don’t get used to it—but this isn’t as long as the first chapter of the first installment of Ri12: By Kurahashi Sumuho.)
> 
> **Until the next update!**
> 
> **—DescriptivePessimism-DAA)**
> 
> Also, also… I hate my obligatory job right now… this, along with** En Famille Chapter 3, DCMK Revisions Ri22** and** ASotH Chapter 14** was supposed to be released last, _last_ week, but _shit_ came up, I suddenly got some clients and my brother’s wedding is coming up and I have shit to do… and whenever my mail gives me a notification on AO3 I’m just slowly dying on the inside, wanting to update so bad…
> 
> (It didn’t help that I was typing this and **ASotH**’s **Chapter 14** when the clients came in… not to mention next week will still be packed… so I guess, expect a bulk update?)
> 
> **Edit, 08-11-19:** I know I just posted this, like yesterday, or the day before that, but I prefer to reread my fics, just to pick up any typos, missing words, poorly phrased sentences and the like, and I actually just went for the first two, and a bit of the poorly phrased ones? But I will reread this after a few more days to see if I can think up of different ways to phrase stuff, so if you do get random updates, but no new chapter from me? It's just me editing stuff. And I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but... it kept slipping my mind.
> 
> If you do find any errors, like obvious ones, just feel free to point it out, and I'll edit it at the soonest convenience. I can only pick up on so much, and my brain auto-correcting stuff just doesn't help. Reading aloud tactic only works half the time, and to be honest, plain embarrassing, _also_ Hattori's accent is frequently marked by my word's spell checker, so... the red marks are kinda ignored a bit.  
(My muse, who is not a DCMK fan, would probably not appreciate the length, he can only tolerate so much DCMK fangirling from me on a daily basis, and I usually go to him for previews, prologues, interludes, coded texts, references, split-second decision making and final vote, and heist notes.)


End file.
